Members of the Ras superfamily regulate diverse signalling pathways. The prototype of this family, Ras, is involved in regulating cell growth and differentiation (1). The Rho subfamily (Rho, Rac, Cdc42) are also involved in regulating cell growth as well as controlling the formation of focal contacts and alterations in the actin cytoskeleton which occur upon growth factor stimulation (2,3,4,5,6,7). Common to all Ras family members is their ability to cycle between inactive (GDP bound) and active (GTP bound) states. In this regard, these GTPases act as molecular switches, capable of processing information and then disseminating that information to control a specific pathway.
This property of cycling between GTP and GDP states has provided a means to identify and purify proteins which regulate the nucleotide state of Ras and Ras-related GTPases (1). By monitoring the hydrolysis of GTP to GDP, GTPase activating proteins (GAPs) have been characterized for many members of the Ras family (1,8,9). Guanine nucleotide dissociation inhibitors (GDIs) were identified based on their ability to inhibit the dissociation of GDP. It has subsequently been determined that they also bind to the GTP state, inhibiting the intrinsic and GAP stimulated GTP hydrolysis (1). In general, GAPs and effectors have a high affinity for the GTP-bound state, while GDI proteins bind most tightly to the GDP-bound state. These properties have been exploited to purify effectors for Cdc42Hs (10,11,12), Ras (13,14) and Rho (15,16). An affinity approach has also been employed with Cdc42Hs-GTP and has led to the characterization of IQGAP1, a potential mediator for observed cytoskeletal events induced by Cdc42 (17).
A modification of this affinity approach can also be used to identify and purify guanine nucleotide exchange factors (GEFs). GEFs can be distinguished from other regulatory proteins by their ability to interact preferentially with the nucleotide-depleted state of G-proteins (18,19). By stimulating the dissociation of GDP and subsequent binding of GTP, GEFs play an important role in the activation of Ras-like proteins. For example, Ras is converted to its GTP-bound form by the growth-factor stimulated translocation of Sos, a Ras-specific GEF (20). The characterization of GEFs that specifically activate Rho family members will help elucidate signalling pathways in which these GTPases participate. By incubating lysates with nucleotide-depleted Rho, we have purified a Rho specific GEF and isolated a cDNA coding for the 115 kDa protein, which is homologous to the dbl (21) and lbc oncogenes (22).
The present invention relates to all aspects of a guanine exchange factor (GEF), in particular, a Rho-GEF, such as p115 Rho-GEF. A GEF modulates cell signaling pathways, both in vitro and in vivo, by modulating the activity of a GTPase. By way of illustration, a p115 Rho-GEF, which modulates the activity of a RhoA GTPase, is described. However, the present invention relates to other GEFs, especially other Rho-GEFs. The present invention particularly relates to an isolated p115 Rho-GEF polypeptide or fragments of it, a nucleic acid coding for p115 Rho-GEF or fragments of it, and derivatives of the polypeptide and nucleic acid. The invention also relates to methods of using such polypeptides, nucleic acids, or derivatives thereof, e.g., in therapeutics, diagnostics, and as research tools. Another aspect of the present invention involves antibodies and other ligands which recognize p115 Rho-GEF, regulators of p115 Rho-GEF activity and other GEFs, and methods of treating pathological conditions associated or related to a Rho GTPase. The invention also relates to methods of testing for and/or identifying agents which regulate GEF by measuring their effect on GEF activity, e.g., in binding to a GTPase and/or nucleotide exchange activity.